


Begin Again

by winterandhonor



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Not virgins, Oral Sex, Post-War, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, feme scorpia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandhonor/pseuds/winterandhonor
Summary: After the Defeat of Horde Prime everyone must make new lives for themselves. Scorpia finds herself in a new home, in a new land with Princess Perfuma. Can she learn to be loved back and love herself?
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I need my Girl Scorpia to be loved and cherished so I made it happen. This is the most self indulgent thing I've ever written and I am PROUD. I hope some of yall like it too. 
> 
> Chapter 1. All Fluff Big Mood Romance. 
> 
> Chapter 2 Is Porn with a good helping of feelings.

It had been six months since the end of the war and Scorpia lived in Plumeria now. No more Fright Zone, with all of the bad memories. No Brightmoon, with the tension of Catra living there with Adora on her own path through healing. Everyone had offered to let her live with them, but one look at Plumeria with all its trees and bright, soft people she knew where she wanted to be. Perfuma was there too.

Scorpia had spent most of her life lonely, isolated from friendship, and never touched affectionately except for the hugs she herself initiated. Scorpia hadn’t seen these things as problems, or mostly not as things she could fix. Scorpia always hugged Catra, Entrapta, others in her battalion. It had been enough. She thought it had been enough.

Until she met Perfuma. 

All of her new Princess Friends were kind and fun. They treated her gently and had already forgiven her for the harm she has caused by being in the Horde. But Perfuma. From the moment Scorpia had shown up in Bright Moon she had been eager to be her friend. Excited to show her kindness and teach her how to be a Princess. Her laugh was sparkling and vibrant and she could make flowers grow from her very hands. Scorpia had never met a girl like Perfuma before. 

Scorpia loved Girls. She LOVED Girls. The way they moved, smelled, talked. Perfuma moved like a gentle breeze, she smelled like calla lilies and violets (all flowers Perfuma had introduced her to) she talked like the world was always soft and beautiful. 

She watched Perfuma dance in the first rain under the stars after the war was finally over and wanted. She wanted Perfuma more than she had ever wanted Catra. Catra: strong, ruthless, graceful, vibrant, wildcat. Catra never touched her with kindness the way Perfuma did. Catra never looked at her with soft fondness in her eyes while they made apple cider, and played games, and swam in a lake just for fun. Perfuma did all these things. 

One night, lying in an open field learning about the new star constellations they could all now see, Perfuma held her hand. Every time anyone touched one of Scorpia’s pincers it made her anxious that she would accidentally hurt them. Perfuma didn’t seem the least bit afraid. Scorpia lay there in the bright darkness until Perfuma fell asleep in the dew. Scorpia carried her back to her bed and wished desperately that she could continue to stay beside her. 

Two days after the field Scorpia helped Perfuma teach small children how to tend to root vegetables and herbs. Mostly Scorpia held up several small children so more of them could see, while Perfuma did the teaching. This new life of gentle luxury and kindness often still felt strange and unreal to Scorpia. How did this world where children only had to think of delicate growing things and fun and candy, coexist in the world where Scorpia had grown up eating nothing but pressed ration bars and waking up at five am for battle simulations. Scorpia worried that she, like the Horde itself, was a stain on this beautiful place, and her wanting of Perfuma a crime against a Princess so full of joy and purity. 

On the way back to her new small home. Her own home. A home Perfuma had, had built for her that didn’t have things like doorknobs and keypads or weird tiny knobs and fixtures that had always been so difficult for her to use. Everything in Plumaria was either open from space to space or divided by tapestries or other soft closers. She thought of these things and she felt guilty for taking up so much room in Plumeria. Scorpia dwelled on these negative thoughts as she listened to Perfuma talk more about her planting plans for the Spring and the infrastructure of feeding the thousands of people that lived there. Perfuma came in and Scorpia made her an herbal tea. Scorpia knew she was letting her fretting get the best of her, but she felt like she had to say something. 

“Perfuma do you think…” She paused anxious of the response Perfuma might have.  
“Do you think that I really belong here in Plumaria. Don’t you think that maybe I don’t deserve to be around all these good, beautiful things.”

Perfuma reached out and covered her mouth with her hand. “Stop that right now Scorpia. You are good and beautiful too. What’s gotten into you?”

Scorpia sighed turning her wooden teacup between her pincers. “For so long I was so sure that I knew how the world worked. That I knew the truth and that life was one clear path. That if I just smiled and followed the rules everything would turn out ok. But it turned out I was wrong about… well most everything.”

“Scorpia you choose to be good. You saw that someone needed help and decided to help them even though it meant leaving everything you had ever known behind. You are learning new things every day. That’s amazing! You are amazing and you should be proud of yourself.” Perfuma told her placing her hands over Scorpia’s pincers. “Don’t worry about the past. Become the new you of now. Princess Scorpia in Plumaria. Whoever she is.”

Scorpia looked up into Perfuma’s beautiful dark eyes and smiled, “Thank you Perfuma, you’re right.”

“I know,” Perfuma replied smiling brightly before she got up and rinsed out her cup and put it away. Scorpia watched her slightly in awe at how at ease and at home Perfuma seemed to be as she put away the cup just where she knew it belonged. Not a year ago they were strangers, enemies even. And yet.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow ok. Be nice to yourself until them.” Perfuma gently teased. 

Still sitting at her small kitchen table Perfuma kissed her cheek as she walked out the door. Scorpia could feel a blush take over her whole face and knew that she wanted to be a new woman. One that was strong, brave, kind, gentle, and maybe… someone who got kisses from beautiful Princesses. 

Scorpia went into town and bought a simple halter neck rosewood colored dress that showed off her arms and back as well as a heather colored lipstick just a shade pinker than her natural red hues. She bought simple golden earrings that looked like spiraling vines. They were hers just for her and not heirlooms of the family the Horde had stolen from her. She wanted to feel beautiful and feminine. She wanted Perfuma to think she was beautiful. She put on the dress and took off her Horde Uniform for the last time. 

She picked a bouquet of Gerbera Daisies and Roses and Peonies all in shades of pink. She wanted flowers that shapes and hues made her specifically think of Perfuma. She went to Perfuma’s house and knocked at the entrance “Uh Hey Um Princess Perfuma. I uh brought you some flowers that made me think of you.”   
When Perfuma came to the entrance and brushed back the beaded tapestry door Scorpia thrust the bundle of flowers forward. “Well all flowers make me think of you really, but these specifically they are like you ya know. Anyway, Maybe it’s a little forward of me to assume that you would ya know… like me like me.”

Scorpia paused when she heard Perfuma squeal. Only too look up and see Perfuma’s eyes absolutely glowing with excitement.

“Uh would you wanna I don’t know…. Maybe go on a date? With, with me, Scorpia, with me.” Scorpia murmured anxiously rubbing the back of her neck. 

Perfuma flung herself into her arms and squealed with delight. “I thought you’d never ask!”

“Oh well ya know it only took me weeks to build up the courage to even think about it, but um yeah I thought for sure after you um… kissed me you’d say yes.” 

“Oh Scorpia, I would have said yes if you’d asked me months ago. But I’m glad you asked when you were ready. Also Scorpia,” Perfuma whispered bringing their faces closer together, “This is a kiss.” That statement sealed with their lips gently connecting for the first time.


	2. Kiss Me Again

After several, in Scorpia’s humble opinion, very successful dates she found herself in Perfuma’s bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed kissing, with her arms wrapped around Perfuma’s waist to hold her close. Perfuma pulled back for a moment just to look at her. Scorpia almost felt too seen. Scorpia slowly closed her eyes. She could feel the soft gentle weight of Perfuma’s hands on her face. Perfuma ran her smooth slender fingers through Scorpia’s hair and planted a kiss on her temple. Then she kissed her forehead, and then her eyelids. Scorpia could feel the tears burning in the corners of her eyes. She sniffled a bit to hold back her overflowing tears.

“Shhhh,” Perfuma whispered. “It’s alright, I’ve got you.”

“I know.” Scorpia breathed. “I just. I never had anyone touch me like this before.” 

“Scorpia,” Perfuma paused, “have you never been intimate with someone before?”

“Well yeah, I had ya know, sex, with another cadet when I was like 14 and my force captain when I was like 20.”

“Scorpia. How old are you now? And when you say sex what does that mean to you.”

Scorpia flushed nearly as red as her exoskeleton.

“I'm pretty sure I’m 28 or something now. Not real sure on that though cause ya know growing up in the Horde. As for the uh actual uh sex. The first girl ever, she had well, had wanted to know if I was different  _ down there _ so I showed her cause I’d never even thought about it before, which led to touching. The second time was when I was out on a field mission and my then Captain taught me how to pleasure her with my mouth.” Scorpia didn’t want to look at her anymore. She felt shame pull tight in her belly at the realization that she had so little experience. She felt fragile for the first time in her adult life being so honest with Perfuma.

Perfuma tilted her chin up and for a minute just looked at her before drawing her into a deep kiss. “I don’t know if I can kiss you enough to make up for your lack of kisses, but I’m going to try.” 

Scorpia laughed softly before leaning in to kiss Perfuma more. As they kissed she could feel Perfuma shifting around and pulling at her own clothes. She was pulled desperately between her need to see Perfuma take off her dress and her desire to be surprised by opening her eyes and seeing her be naked for the first time. Scorpia could feel the dress slip down between them. She knew Perfuma didn’t wear any type of traditional underwear. It almost felt like her electricity coursing through her veins, the tension, the anticipation. 

“Scorpia,” Perfuma cooed. “I want you to look at me. Open your eyes and look at me.” 

Just as slowly as before Scorpia opened her eyes. Perfuma was so close at first all she could see was her big brown eyes and soft dusting of freckles. Freckles that upon letting herself look, traveled down Perfuma’s chest and tiny pert breasts. “Stars, you’re so beautiful.” Scorpia breathed. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Perfuma’s collarbone making her giggle. Her arms wrapped around her head gently holding her and caressing the short cropped sides of her hair. Scorpia kept placing delicate kisses across her chest from one shoulder to the next. Then hesitantly, she let herself kiss down until she placed a kiss on each pebbled nipple. Perfuma sighed sweetly pulling Scorpia’s head closer to her body with one hand and softly caressing her back with the other. Scorpia let herself just enjoy the soft sounds coming from Perfuma and the light earthy taste of her skin. 

“Scorpia I think it’s your turn now.” Perfuma said as she pulled at her top. Scorpia didn’t really pull away, so much as look up at her with big doe eyes and pouty lips. Perfuma shook her head a little and giggled. “Stand back up so we can take your pants off.” 

Scorpia blushed again. Even though Perfuma was already naked it felt like so much more to be naked herself. She did stand up though and let her pull her pants down before stepping out of them. Unlike Perfuma she was wearing underwear with bright flowers on them that made her blush even more to be seen in. Perfuma kissed her again then pulled back and started pulling up on the hem of Scorpia’s shirt while keeping their eyes locked and biting her bottom lip teasingly. 

As the garment came off and they carefully maneuvered it over her arms Scorpia became acutely aware in that moment that her breasts were much larger than Perfuma’s. She had reached up and was cupping one in each hand. The soft, light material of her bra the only barrier. Her skin felt that same electric sensation again as Perfuma gently squeezed them and ran her fingers across her nipples. Then Perfuma kissed her again while reaching behind her and unfastening the eyelets. Scorpia could feel herself tensing up with anxiety, but she let Perfuma guide the fabric off her body and onto the floor.

Perfuma went back to fondling her breasts. “Mmmmm they’re so big. Gorgeous.” Perfuma practically moaned never taking her hands off them and then nuzzling her face between them. Kissing and sucking at Scorpia's fair skin

“Oh wow,” Scorpia breathed out, “I’m glad you like them so much.”

“I just love big women. Bigger is better.” Perfuma said before leaning her weight against Scorpia’s shoulders and slowly coaxing her back onto the bed to lie down. “Is it ok if I’m on top of you? Will it hurt you to lay on your tail like that?” Perfuma asked

“Oh no, it’s ok. It’s probably a lot safer for you like that anyway.” Scorpia told her.

With that Perfuma crawled up over her to straddle her lap and kissed her again. Perfuma was tall and nearly evenly matched in height to Scorpia but her limbs and body were so much smaller. Being so enveloped by her, so close and aware of every part of where they were touching was new and blissful. When Perfuma shifted her hips to plant her knees on either side of Scorpia the slick, wet, heat of her came fully into contact with Scorpia and she moaned. 

“Oh, Stars Perfuma I can  _ feel _ you.” Scorpia gasped

“Yeah,” Perfuma teased rocking her hips slowly back and forth, “Do you like how it feels?”

“Yes yes yes absolutely. I want to feel you more. Let me feel you more.” Scorpia begged. She put her pincers on top of Perfuma’s thighs to help push her down against her. While Perfuma rocked her hips she pulled Scorpia back into a passionate kiss before continuing caressing the rest of her upper body. 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Scorpia warned her as she touched the spikes and ridges of her shoulders and arms. 

“Mmmm,” Perfuma softly hummed in pleasure, “I’m not afraid. Roses have thorns too.” She then kissed down her neck and to her chest. She kissed and lavished attention on one breast and then the other, leaving Scorpia panting and whimpering.

Scorpia felt overwhelmed by Perfuma. She’d wanted Perfuma so desperately. She’d never imagined that Perfuma had looked at her body and felt that same impassioned wanting. The kind of wanting she felt now that made her throb and ache to be touched. 

“Perfuma please, please let me taste you.” Scorpia pleaded with her. 

“Not yet,” Perfuma replied trailing more kisses down her stomach paying attention to kiss her belly button and lick up some of her own wetness that she’d left behind. Scorpia watched her riveted, as she moved to lay down between Scorpia’s legs. 

“Can I take these off please,” Perfuma asked as she ran her fingertips under the edges of Scorpia’s panties. Scorpia slowly nodded yes. Perfuma smirked up at her before she started shimming the last garment down over her hips and legs, pulling them all the way down before discarding them. 

“I know you said you had pleasured someone else before, but you’ve never had someone do it for you, have you?” Perfuma teased as she ran her fingertips over the soft bright white hairs that were practically dripping with wetness. 

“Not...not if you mean you’re gonna put your mouth on it.” Scorpia gasped out with the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. 

“Oh, I’m absolutely going to lick your pussy.” Perfuma smirked at her, the corners of her eyes crinkling mischievously. Then she painfully slowly slipped her fingers between Scorpia’s lips and let her fingers explore the wet, aching mess of her. 

“Oh oh oh, ok ok.” Scorpia panted as she tried to keep very still while she watched Perfuma touch her. When Perfuma spread her open to expose her and licked her with the full flat of her tongue Scorpia jerked up and slammed her pincers down onto the bed. Her first desire had been to grab Perfuma’s head, but just managed so stop herself. Perfuma blinked owlishly at her but didn’t pull away. Then she kissed up and down the insides of Scorpia’s thighs slowly. She ran her hands up her hips and waist before bringing her mouth back to Scorpia’s lips. She licked and sucked on her inner lips planting teasing kisses directly on her clit. 

Scorpia forced herself to slow down her breathing and planted her heels on the bed next to Perfuma’s shoulders to open herself up more for her tongue. Perfuma teased her opening with her fingers and sucked and licked at her clit. Scorpia could feel herself falling apart and her thighs were shaking. 

“Perfuma, Perfuma Please… Please…” Scorpia panted. 

Perfuma didn’t relent on her sucking until she could feel Scorpia trying to close her legs around her head and bowing her back as she cried out in release. Even then she kissed her a few more times as she listened to Scorpia’s breathing calm down. Then she sat up and crawled back up so that she could rest her head on Scorpia’s bicep. 

They lay their in the quite together for a moment before Scorpia rolled onto her side and tucked Perfuma against her body. Reaching out she pulled Perfuma in to kiss her again. Perfuma wrapped one arm around Scorpia so they were flush chest to chest and draped her leg over Scorpia’s hip. Scorpia stopped kissing her when she felt Perfuma reach down between them to touch herself. 

“Hey. I wanna return the favor.” Scorpia protested. 

“I just want you to look at me,” Perfuma whispered. 

Scorpia searched her face for a moment before relaxing and just watching her. The high flush in her cheeks. The glossy shine in her beautiful dark brown eyes. The cute, open expression she made in pleasure. Being so close and holding her gaze was an intimacy she’d never imagined. When Perfuma came she could feel her shudder all over from head to toe where they touched. 

Perfuma reached up and showed Scorpia her glossy wet fingers. “Open your mouth,” Perfuma said, “You can have a taste now.” 

Scorpia opened her mouth excited to suck every last drop from her fingertips. When Perfuma was satisfied she pulled her fingers back and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. 

“I think I love you,” Scorpia whispered staring into her eyes. For a brief moment Scorpia thought her heart would beat out of her chest in panic from having confessed such a thing. Before she could begin to mentally berate herself Perfuma smiled at her and said. “I love you too.” 

Suddenly all was right with the world. She was allowed to fall in love and be loved back. To want and be wanted. To fall asleep only to wake back up and continue touching, tasting, exploring, and marveling at the gift of new beginnings in life. 

  
  



End file.
